The Washington University ADRC has been functioning since 1985. Emphasis on the work of the Center has focused on interdisciplinary longitudinal clinical analysis of dementia of the Alzheimer's type and the study of clinicopathologic correlates, with emphasis on distinguishing the earliest symptoms of AD. The ADRC performs and provides logistical and material support for research projects and this and many other institutes. It also provides for a range of informational and training activities aimed at both the professional and lay communities. To execute these activities the ADRC consists the ADRC consists of five Cores, Administrative, Clinical, Biostatistics, Neuropathology and Tissue Resource, and Training and Information Transfer (TITC). Two Satellites are supported by the Center. An African American Outreach Satellite of the Clinical Core designed to provide services to the African American Community in St. Louis and to increase the participation. of these subjects in the research activities of the Clinical Core. The Missouri/Iowa Satellite of TITC is designed to provide informational services to the rural populations of the states and the physicians and other health professionals that serve them Four research projects will be carried out using genetic, cell biological, biochemical, and neuroimaging, technologies to address fundamental mechanisms of the pathogenesis of Alzheimer's disease.